


Chess mates

by Coffeegirl_Alex



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chess, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship/Love, Implied Slash, Introspection, Loneliness, Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl_Alex/pseuds/Coffeegirl_Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E se Charles ed Erik fossero solo due adolescenti con in comune la passione per gli scacchi?<br/>Dal testo: «Charles, questa non è una novità. Cominci a diventare noioso.» Rispose lei, rivolgendogli un sorrisetto sghembo. «Magneto.» Lesse poi, a voce alta, «Che diavolo di nickname sarebbe Magneto?»<br/>«Non so, è solo un nome come un altro.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1 - Charles

**Author's Note:**

> Con un grazie immenso a Nykyo che ha avuto la pazienza di betare questo capitolo (i suoi consigli sono per me preziosissimi ^^), eccovi l'inizio della mia prima long...

«Pronto!» Nel momento esatto in cui rispose, Charles, era certo di quale voce avrebbe udito all’altro capo del filo.  
«Ciao Charles. Io e tuo padre non riusciremo a esserci stasera.» Poche parole, asciutte, da cui non traspariva nessun rammarico.  
«Ma mamma! Raven ci rimarrà malissimo.»  
«Charles.»  
Bastò una sola parola a smorzare le sue rimostranze. Del resto Charles, aveva rinunciato da anni a fare leva sui sensi di colpa della madre. Non riusciva a ricordare una sola carezza, una parola di conforto, un singolo attimo in cui i genitori fossero stati presenti per lui e la sorella.  
«No, certo. Parlerò io con lei.» Rispose, disilluso.  
Charles, chiuse rassegnato la chiamata, mentre frugava nella sua mente alla spasmodica ricerca delle parole con cui avrebbe detto alla sorella, che mamma e papà, ancora una volta, non sarebbero stati presenti quella sera per il suo compleanno. Ci avrebbe pensato lui alla sorella, come sempre, lo faceva fin da quando erano bambini.  
Si diresse veloce verso la sua camera. Se doveva dare la notizia a Raven, conveniva farlo subito e togliersi il pensiero. Charles realizzò che, per quanto si sforzasse, non c’erano parole più adatte di altre per ferire qualcuno. Si fermò davanti alla porta e bussò. Dall’interno proveniva un frastuono assordante. Charles si chiese da quando Raven avesse iniziato ad ascoltare quel genere di musica.  
«Posso entrare?» Alzò la voce nell’intento di sovrastare il rumore.

Raven era stesa sul letto e giocherellava distrattamente con il cellulare. Quando alzò il capo e lo vide zigzagare per non calpestare la miriade di vestiti e oggetti disseminati sul pavimento, lei gli sorrise.  
«Cosa c’è?» domandò, inclinando leggermente la testa così da fare ondeggiare di lato i capelli biondi.  
«Poco fa ha chiamato la mamma.» Iniziò Charles incerto ma, bastò uno sguardo per rendersi conto che non c’era bisogno che continuasse, perché lei, aveva già capito tutto.  
«Non verranno, è così?» Il sorriso iniziale si tramutò in una smorfia e i lineamenti del volto si irrigidirono. Charles vide Raven tormentarsi il labbro inferiore e, avrebbe giurato, che stesse per piangere. Lei non lo fece, mantenne invece quell’espressione dura che lo spiazzò del tutto. Raven era sempre stata quella che si disperava e Charles era quello che la consolava, era così che funzionava tra di loro ma, quella sera, le cose andarono diversamente.  
«No, non verranno, ma possiamo festeggiare io e te. C’è una torta intera giù in cucina.» Le disse, seppur consapevole che fosse la frase sbagliata. Del resto, quella giusta, non la conosceva più.

Raven rimase in silenzio, poi si alzò dal letto con uno scatto. «Ho compiuto quattordici anni, non sono più una bambina!» gridò «Non mi va di mangiare la torta.» concluse, spingendo il fratello fuori dalla stanza, per poi chiudergli la porta in faccia.  
Charles, poco dopo, sentì di nuovo quel frastuono provenire dall’interno. Raven doveva avere riavviato lo stereo.  
«Se cambi idea, sono in camera mia.» Tentò ma non ebbe alcuna risposta. Forse fu a causa della musica o se non altro, fu quello il motivo a cui Charles preferì pensare, perché così faceva meno male.  
Nonostante avessero solo due anni di differenza, Charles era sempre stato il punto di riferimento di sua sorella e, fino a quel momento, sembrava che il fatto di esserle stato accanto le fosse bastato ma ora, lui non riusciva più a capire cosa le passasse per la testa e, questa consapevolezza, lo catapultava in un profondo stato di solitudine. Odiava quel senso di vuoto che lo opprimeva tanto da mozzargli il respiro, odiava quella villa immensa e fredda, odiava l’avere sempre avuto tutto ciò che un ragazzino potesse mai desiderare: tutto tranne l’unica cosa di cui sentiva davvero bisogno, la sua famiglia.  
Se era vero che, pur soffrendo terribilmente, aveva finito con il fare l’abitudine al fatto che i genitori, lontani a causa del lavoro, li avessero lasciati quasi sempre soli, affidandoli alle cure delle numerose governanti, di cui aveva perso il conto e di cui aveva finito con il sovrapporre i volti, era Raven quella che non era mai riuscita ad accettare la situazione. La sorella, infatti, viveva quell’assenza in una maniera più viscerale, come se in lei ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato che l’aveva portata a credere che, se fosse stata una persona migliore, sarebbe stata in grado di farsi amare e i suoi genitori, non l’avrebbero lasciata sola tanto a lungo.  
Charles, tornò sui suoi passa di malavoglia e, quando entrò nella sua stanza, realizzò di avere lasciato il pc accesso, ancora sulla schermata dell’ultima partita a scacchi online.  
Impostò la ricerca di un nuovo avversario, sperando di trovare qualcuno abbastanza bravo, in modo da allontanare la sua mente dai problemi e concedersi una tregua dalla solitudine. Sapeva che sarebbe stata illusoria ma, era certo che, per quella sera, se la sarebbe fatta bastare.  
A scuola era stata una giornata pessima, se lui e Hank erano riusciti a sfuggire alla banda di bulli che, da qualche mese, rendeva loro la vita impossibile, era stato solo grazie al fatto che avevano incrociato il preside ma, Charles, sapeva bene che non sarebbero stati così fortunati anche le volte successive.  
Lui e il suo amico Hank non avevano mai dato fastidio a nessuno, volevano solo essere lasciati in pace. Era forse chiedere troppo? Evidentemente all’Istituto Superiore Genosha lo era.  
Charles, tornò a concentrarsi sugli scacchi. Indugiò, studiando la lista dei nicknames, alcuni peraltro, davvero pittoreschi, quando gli arrivò un messaggio attraverso la chat.  
Magneto_«Ehi, ti andrebbe una partita?»   
Perfetto! Non avrebbe dovuto cercare oltre e questa era davvero una bella notizia perché lui, non vedeva l’ora di cominciare.  
Professor X_«Certo!» Si affrettò a digitare.  
La partita si protrasse per parecchio tempo, con grande soddisfazione di Charles.  
Il suo avversario pareva giocare alla pari con lui. Se Charles se ne usciva con una qualche mossa brillante il suo sfidante non si dimostrava da meno e approntava una contromossa di eguale efficacia. Lo sfidante era irruento e Charles più riflessivo, ma sembravano completarsi alla perfezione.  
Alla fine la stanza sprofondata nella quiete degli scacchi concesse a Charles quel po’ di serenità che gli distese i lineamenti. Un’espressione concentrata gli si dipinse sul viso mentre faceva l’ultima mossa.

Professor X_«Scacco matto!» Digitò.  
Magneto_«Mi hai fregato. Non ci posso credere!» Digitò l’avversario, dall’altra parte dello schermo.  
Professor X_«Così sembra. Meravigliato?» Le dita scorrevano veloci sulla tastiera.  
Magneto_«No.» scrisse d’impulso «A dire il vero, sì.» Si corresse. «Sei parecchio bravo.»  
Professor X_«Anche tu non sei male.»  
Magneto_«Non sono male? Tutto qui?»   
Professor X_«Te la cavi alla grande e, devo ammettere, che mi hai dato del filo da torcere.»  
Magneto_«E tu sei il primo che riesce a battermi. Mi chiedevo se ti andrebbe di darmi la rivincita.»  
Professor X_«Domani sera, stessa ora?»  
Magneto_«Ci sarò.»   
Professor X_«A tuo rischio!» Scherzò Charles, digitando le parole con il sorriso sulle labbra, ben felice di avere trovato un avversario che fosse stato davvero in grado di metterlo in difficoltà.

La partita era conclusa e Charles cominciava a sentirsi stanco così si distese sul letto, le spalle appoggiate al cuscino, quando sentì i passi di Raven farsi sempre più vicini fino a che non la vide fermarsi sulla soglia.  
«Scusami per prima» disse piano «non dovevo arrabbiarmi con te, non è colpa tua se mamma e papà non sono qui stasera.»  
«Non importa, davvero.» Le rispose con quel suo sorriso rassicurante e il tono di chi l’aveva già perdonata da un pezzo.  
Raven si morse il labbro inferiore e attese qualche secondo prima di continuare. «Ho portato questa» disse mostrando il piatto che teneva nascosto dietro la schiena e che conteneva due grandi fette di torta al cioccolato.»  
Gli angoli della bocca di Charles si piegarono in un sorriso. «E così ti è venuta fame.»  
Lei annuì debolmente, si avvicinò a passi lenti, e posò il piatto sul comodino. «Hai giocato di nuovo a scacchi?» domandò sbirciando lo schermo del pc.  
«Sì e ho vinto.» Gli brillavano gli occhi.  
«Charles, questa non è una novità. Cominci a diventare noioso.» Rispose lei, rivolgendogli un sorrisetto sghembo. «Magneto.» Lesse poi, a voce alta, «Che diavolo di nickname sarebbe Magneto?»  
«Non so, è solo un nome come un altro.»  
«Potrebbe essere chiunque: una ragazza, un maniaco, un pazzo.» Ecco che ricominciava con le sue paranoie!  
«O magari potrebbe trattarsi di un ragazzo normalissimo.» Replicò lui, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
«Davvero non ti importa sapere chi sia la persona con cui hai giocato per tutta la sera?»  
«So che è l’avversario migliore che mi sia mai capitato e questo mi basta.»  
Charles si voltò per un secondo e la luce dell’abat-jour mise in risalto un livido sulla sua tempia sinistra. Raven gli passò una mano sulla fronte, constatando che stava guarendo. Il viola intenso era sbiadito mutando in un verde giallognolo che sarebbe, a sua volta, sparito presto. «Ti fa ancora male?»  
«No, non più. E’ successo una settimana fa.»  
«Charles, non puoi andare avanti in questo modo.» Disse lei assumendo il suo tipico tono di rimprovero «Tu non avresti nessun problema a scuola se non fosse per quei bulli. Insomma, sei una specie di genio, devi fare qualcosa! Che ne so, reagisci!»  
Lui la guardò fissa negli occhi. «A parte il fatto che, se anche volessimo fare a pugni, io e Hank, non avremmo alcuna speranza contro Shaw e i suoi, non credo che la violenza risolverebbe comunque le cose o che sia la soluzione. Sai come la penso.»  
«So come la pensi, Gandhi» sbuffò Raven «però con quelli le parole non servono a niente. Piuttosto parla con i professori ma non permettergli di trattarti in questo modo.»  
«Raven, lascia fare a me, d’accordo?» Le disse Charles sforzandosi di apparire calmo, come se avesse l’intera faccenda sotto controllo. Sapeva bene di essere ben lontano dall’avere trovato una soluzione, ma non voleva discuterne, non con Raven, non quella sera. «Ora, possiamo mangiare la torta prima che si squagli?»  
Lei sbuffò di nuovo, forse maledicendo la testardaggine del fratello. Pareva consapevole del fatto che, almeno in quel momento, insistere sarebbe stato del tutto inutile, se non controproducente e così scelse di afferrare il piatto e metterlo al centro del letto, come offerta di pace. Charles e Raven gustarono la torta in silenzio accompagnati soltanto dal tintinnio delle posate.  
«Leggeresti qualcosa per me?» chiese lei all’improvviso, dopo avere ingoiato l’ultimo boccone.  
Charles allargò le braccia nel gesto accogliente che la sorella conosceva bene fin da bambina. «Certo, vieni qui.»  
Raven posò il piatto sul comodino e si sistemò per bene sul letto, la testa appoggiata al petto del fratello che la strinse a sé.  
«Cosa preferisci che ti legga?»  
«Un romanzo oppure la tua noiosissima ricerca di scienze, non importa. Mi rilassa sentirti leggere a voce alta.»  
Senza dire altro, Charles prese la copia di Re in Eterno che teneva sempre sul comodino e iniziò a leggere piano.


	2. Capitolo II – Erik

Erik, quella mattina non aveva sentito la sveglia e il mal di testa era tale che credette che gli sarebbe esploso il cervello. Le tempie gli pulsavano forte lungo il tragitto infinito che lo separava da scuola. Abitava maledettamente lontano in un quartiere così ai margini della città, della vita stessa che, la maggior parte dei suoi compagni non avrebbe mai immaginato potesse esistere un luogo del genere. Lungo la strada, si ritrovò a pensare, per l’ennesima volta, che sarebbe stato meglio se l’intero Istituto Scolastico avesse continuato a ignorare dove abitasse.  
La sera precedente aveva tirato parecchio tardi. Il suo capo al lavoro l’aveva chiamato poco dopo la fine della partita a scacchi per chiedergli se sarebbe stato disponibile per l’ennesimo turno di notte e lui aveva accettato, come faceva sempre del resto.   
Consegnare pizze, e per giunta in un locale aperto 24 ore su 24, non era proprio il massimo ma, Erik sapeva di non avere altra scelta. Da quando il padre li aveva abbandonati senza denaro e, per giunta, in un mare di debiti, i soldi non bastavano mai, nonostante sua madre si rompesse la schiena da sempre. Così Erik aveva iniziato a dare una mano: consegnava giornali, pizze o faceva qualsiasi lavoro gli riuscisse di trovare.   
Erik si accollava sempre i turni che nessuno sceglieva perchè sapeva bene che gli straordinari erano pagati qualcosa in più. Non troppo certo ma, per poco che fosse era pur sempre qualcosa.  
Da quando aveva ottenuto una borsa di studio per meriti sportivi presso il prestigioso Istituto Superiore Genosha*, lui e la madre, avevano potuto tirare un sospiro di sollievo, e le loro condizioni di vita si erano fatte più dignitose, ma aveva comunque preferito non lasciare il lavoro. La vita, del resto, gli aveva insegnato a non adagiarsi mai, neppure quando le cose sembravano andare per il verso giusto. Soprattutto quando andavano per il verso giusto.  
Erik si comportava come se trascorresse la sua esistenza in attesa del colpo di grazia, si sentiva come un funambolo per il quale ogni passo poteva essere l’ultimo e, nonostante avesse questa consapevolezza, continuava a camminare, un piede dopo l’altro, con una rabbia che lo consumava giorno dopo giorno.  
La vita privata di Erik e la sua situazione famigliare erano un segreto che il ragazzo aveva imparato a tenere ben custodito negli anni, costruendosi una facciata che non gli apparteneva. Erik il duro, quello con gli occhi di ghiaccio e il sorriso da squalo. Erik il capitano della squadra di Football, quello che tutti temevano. Erik che poteva avere chiunque volesse, perché qualsiasi ragazza sarebbe stata disposta a uccidere per uscire con lui anche una sera soltanto. Ma tutto questo aveva un prezzo: il non permettere a nessuno di avvicinarsi abbastanza, di diventare tanto intimo da scoprire il suo segreto. Lunghi anni di solitudine e di isolamento, questo era stato il prezzo da pagare. Un costo troppo alto per un ragazzo che non aveva ancora raggiunto la maggiore età.  
Il suo obbiettivo era quello di finire la scuola e un giorno, forse, avrebbe avuto un lavoro, una posizione ma, non sarebbe stato quello il giorno.  
Eppure, quella mattina qualcosa lo fece sorridere, ed era il pensiero della partita a scacchi con quel tipo misterioso da cui, era certo, quella sera stessa avrebbe ottenuto la rivincita.  
Quando arrivò a scuola percorse veloce il corridoio, tutti gli altri alunni erano già nelle rispettive classi. Erik realizzò che, se il sorvegliante l’avesse beccato a quell’ora, gli avrebbero rifilato la quarta nota di ritardo in venti giorni, cosa che doveva assolutamente evitare. La sua borsa di studio e, di conseguenza il suo futuro, dipendevano anche da episodi come quello. Sentì alcuni passi alle sue spalle e accelerò. Si voltò indietro ma non vide nessuno e proseguì. Poi, di nuovo, quel rumore di passi. Quando pensò che non ci fosse via d’uscita, una porta si aprì alle sue spalle.  
«Sbrigati, entra.»  
Erik non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si lasciò afferrare per un braccio e tirare dentro quello che, in seguito, avrebbe riconosciuto essere una sorta di stanzino, impolverato, pieno di scope e vecchi cancellini ormai abbandonati.  
All’interno era buio e non riusciva a mettere a fuoco il suo salvatore.  
«M-ma dove?» Era disorientato e, per giunta, gli spazi stretti gli toglievano il respiro. Si sforzò di rimanere calmo, non poteva permettersi di fare la figura di quello che impazziva dentro ad uno sgabuzzino.  
«Shhhh.» Poco più di un sussurro.  
«Chi sei?» domandò con un tono di voce un po’ troppo alto ma, l’altro gli mise prontamente il palmo della mano sulla bocca, chiudendogliela prima che si facessero scoprire. Quel gesto non migliorò la situazione. A Erik mancava l’aria ma rimase immobile. Ebbe l’impressione che l’estraneo, in qualche modo, si fosse reso conto del suo stato perché, lentamente, lo sentì scostare la mano liberandogli la bocca.   
Dopo un tempo che gli sembrò infinito, all’esterno tornò il silenzio e l’altro ragazzo rispose alla sua domanda rimasta in sospeso.   
«Charles Xavier. Tutto bene?»   
Xavier. Erik conosceva bene il nome. A scuola girava voce che Charles Xavier fosse un fottuto piccolo genio.  
«Erik Lensherr.» rispose, ignorando del tutto la domanda sul suo stato emotivo. «Io e te, non ci conosciamo, perché diavolo l’hai fatto?» Il suo tono ora era freddo e carico di sospetto. Non gli risultava che le persone agissero senza un tornaconto personale o, quantomeno, nessuno si era mai comportato in quel modo con lui, prima di allora.  
«Avevi bisogno d’aiuto.» Gli rispose Charles. Quelle poche parole dirette, pronunciate con un candore che non aveva mai udito, ebbero la capacità di toccare Erik nel profondo. La voce dell’altro studente era calda e rassicurante e gli lasciò un senso di stordimento.  
«Credo che ora dovremmo uscire.» Fu Charles ad interrompere il silenzio, risvegliandolo dal torpore.  
Erik annuì debolmente. «Aspetta, cosa ci facevi qui dentro?»  
«Diciamo che ho scoperto questo posto grazie a Shaw e alla sua banda.» Gli rispose, semplicemente, con quel tono di voce che era in grado di trasmettere serenità.

Sebastian Shaw e gli altri erano dei fottuti stronzi, ma erano nella squadra di football e, anche se Erik non aveva mai approvato i loro comportamenti, non aveva mai voluto mettersi apertamente contro di loro. Impassibile e menefreghista, questo era scritto sulla maschera che era costretto ad indossare ogni giorno. Ricordava ancora il suo primo giorno in quella scuola, quando Sebastian Shaw e Azazel, un tipo niente affatto raccomandabile e dall’aria mefistofelica, si erano avvicinati a lui per fargli capire subito chi fosse a comandare ma, non avevano fatto i conti con il fatto che Erik ne aveva passate davvero troppe per fasi spaventare da due ragazzini, viziati e fin troppo presuntuosi.  
Così, li aveva messi al loro posto, assestando loro un paio di cazzotti nei punti giusti e, a partire da quel momento, i due erano diventati come cagnolini, fedeli e pronti a scodinzolare ad ogni cenno di Erik. Lui li aveva lasciati fare, infatti, finché lo avessero temuto, non si sarebbero azzardati a ficcare il naso nella sua vita.  
«Xavier, grazie per prima.» Si limitò a dire Erik, accostando appena la porta alle proprie spalle per poi allontanarsi con circospezione.


End file.
